kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang Shooting
is an action video game being developed by Genm Corp., mentioned to be in . It also served as the basis for the Bang Bang Shooting Rider Gashat. Game Description Bang Bang Shooting is a first-person shooter. The target is the commander, Revol. History During the development of the game, Genm Corp. found severe bugs within the prototype Gashats. Those glitches combined with the bugs of the other 9 games, evolved into the Bugster virus. A prototype of the game was utilized to combat the Bugsters by Taiga Hanaya. But, after his lost against Graphite, Taiga left his Gamer Driver and his Gashat. The actual game was put on hold until the bugs could be purged and the game could be fixed, something Genm Corp. are still having problems with. But, the Rider Gashat version was ready for use. Five years later, Taiga paid Genm Corp's CEO Kuroto Dan with a large pile of cash to obtain the completed Gashat and a Gamer Driver for his personal use. Shooting Gamer *Kamen Rider Snipe **Level 1 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18) ***Prototype (Ex-Aid Episode 6 (flashback)) **Level 2 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), 11, 12, 15-18, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Snipe: Episode ZERO) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Snipel1.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 Proto Snipe.png|(Proto) Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 KREA-Snipel2.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Snipe Proto Shooting Gamer.jpg|(Proto) Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 Bugster Revol Bugster is a malicious Bugster who takes his likeness from Commander Revol, having been created from the data of Bang Bang Shooting. KREA-Revolve Bugster.png|Revol Bugster KREA-Revol Bugsterl5.png|Revol Bugster Level 5 Bang Bang Shooting Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and spawns multiple barrel drums around the area. These barrels can be destroyed to obtain Energy Items. Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat Used by Taiga Hanaya during Zero Day to become Kamen Rider Proto Snipe, fighting Graphite in Level 1. Taiga discarded this Gashat after his loss to Graphite and subsequent firing, and the Gashat is currently in Kuroto Dan's possession. Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. Notes *Being FPS (First Person Shooting) game and had a target, Bang Bang Shooting is similar to , where the player could took a mission to hunt a boss (in this case, a zombie) **It is also based off of various shooter games: , , etc. Appearances **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Snipe Chapter" **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! * *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games